


Sun and Stars

by thebaddestwolf



Series: Ten x Rose Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, tentoo x rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo x Rose fluff. Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/58539383403/tentoo-x-rose-ficlet-sun-stars">posted on August 17, 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Stars

Rose awakens to a dripping-wet hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake.

"Rose," the Doctor whispers, and though her eyes are still closed she can hear the smile in his voice. "Rose, wake up. I’ve just discovered the most brilliant thing."

Reluctantly opening her eyes she confirms his ear-to-ear grin, and finds that his t-shirt and trousers are as drenched as the rest of him. 

"Where are your shoes?" she yawns, sitting up and glancing at her alarm clock. 3:27 a.m. "And why are you all wet?

"I’ll show you."

She takes his damp hand and follows him down the halls of Tyler Manor, out the back door, through the pitch-black gardens, until they reach the swimming pool. The moonlight reflects off the still water, cascading along the Doctor’s beaming face. 

Rose wants to kiss him everywhere the light touches, but before she has the chance he takes her hand.

"Close your eyes."

He slowly leads her down the steps into the water, Rose shivering at the shock of the coldness despite the balmy summer night. As soon as the water covers her pajama shorts and the bottom of her vest, she feels the Doctor’s hand caress her spine.

"Lean back."

Laughing and mumbling something about him being mad she obeys, allowing him to help her float on her back, eyes still clenched shut. One she’s in position he releases her and by the way the water ripples she can tell he’s floating next to her. 

He takes her hand, grasping it so tightly bubbles spring from between their palms. Their hair is flowing outward from their heads like watery halos, some blonde strands overlapping with the brown. 

"Open your eyes."

Rose knew what she would see, but the sight makes her gasp anyway. Stars. Hundreds of them, taking up the entirety of her vision, save for the full moon in her periphery. 

She can’t help the prickly feeling that builds behind her eyes, floating weightless next to the Doctor, staring out into the endless night. 

"We’re in space," she whispers. 

"No we’re not," he laughs. "But thanks for saying it."

They float in contented silence until the stars begin to retreat to the sun, until their clasped fingers become pruney. 

The Doctor and Rose lie down on the grass, arms and legs entangled, gently falling asleep as the warm morning begins to dry their clothes.

_What’s an eternity of space_ , the Doctor wonders as he drifts off,  _compared to a single lifetime of this?_


End file.
